


Rift

by TallyIV



Category: DC Extended Universe, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cross Over, Cross over DC/Marvel, DC/Marvel - Freeform, Eventual maybe Loki/OFC, F/M, Fluff, OFC Barry's twin sister, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallyIV/pseuds/TallyIV
Summary: Basically in idea I played with a while back about Barry Allen having a twin sister with powers just like him. but Jumps through a rift to the Marvel universe.then meets up with the Avengers and likes/ helps them.As always feed back means the world to me. i would really appreciate any questions, comments, or critiques. (just please don't be an ass)Thank you and Enjoy.
Relationships: Avengers Team/Reader, Barry Allen/SisterOC, Loki/OC, Tony Stark/Friend
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Tremors

I’m feeling adventurous and bold so #DCMarvelCrossover  
No real pairings maybe some Tony/OFC friends I’m just playing around with this cleaning up some old stuff. Speedster OFC, Speedforce user, Universe Jumper, Berry has a little sister  
…  
Working for the Avengers as a Lab tech, perfectly fitted Ember’s Personality. Not only was she incredibly smart (seemed to learn things faster than Dr. Strange) But she was also good with her hands and Got along well with all the Avengers. She worked most closely with Tony Stark and Peter Parker, especially after the Hulk disappeared.  
One day, while Peter was at school, Tony and Ember were working on a new design for the Quinn Jet when Pepper called Tony away to deal with some company paperwork and a quickly (they were on good terms at the moment).  
“Sorry Kid” Tony said walking out of the Lab, “Maybe you should head to your lab for a while, we’ll pick this back up when I get back”  
“Yeah sure Tony, have some, One-on-one time with Pepper, might jar something loose in your head and you’ll be able to keep up with me and my superior intellect” The short energetic redhead teased him she picked up her tablet and followed him from the room.  
Tony growled at her,” Little punk... Maybe I’ll do just that, the lab will be free with you in yours”  
“Eww Don’t do it in the Lab!!!! I have to work in there, I don’t need to smell your stuff”  
And with that she trotted off to the stairs, her lab being on a lower level from his.  
While Tony went to work on things with Pepper. Ember was down in her own personal lab. I was different from Tony’s lab, a little messier, a lot smaller and more mad scientist. Half-finished projects littered pork tables and a big device sat center stage in a cleared out place on the floor. As soon as she entered the Lab, Ember locked the Door.  
“Phillip, please inform F.R.I.D.A.Y. that I don’t wish to be disturbed then input the equations from our last breach attempt”. She told her own personal A.I. that ran her lab and personal devices.  
“Of course darling” Phillip’s cool British accent answered her. Screens popping up around the device on the floor. “Do you think we will be more successful this time? The Tesseract technology does not seem to mesh well with our particular agenda.”  
“I’m hoping that this new housing material will help, what’s it called again?”  
“Vibranium”  
“Hmmm, it’s supposed to have amazing power over frequencies and vibrations. I think Cap’s shield is an alloy of it, and we both know that doesn’t obey the laws of physics”.  
“Yes, this universe seems to have no end of fascinating materials”  
“So do all Universes, Phillip, imagine what the people here would think of Green Lantern?”  
“Or your own speed force”  
“I can still access it here though so it is not completely absent”  
“True, why aren’t we using that, again?”  
“We have talked about this Phillip” Ember sighed, sitting down in front of a monitor on one of her tables, and tapping information into the keyboard. “Tesseract Energy, doesn’t deplete me and I can’t open breaches like Cisco. If I open one I have to go through it. And we don’t have a particle accelerator that I can use without raising suspicions.”  
“Just making sure we have thought this through, darling, Initializing start up processes.” Phillip reassured her and the machine started wurring, the ring of vibranium spinning around the tesseract shard.  
“I hope all the running around you did to collect these materials is worth it”  
Breach energy started building in the device as it picked up speed.  
“I hope so too Phillip, I hope so too”, Ember stood and walked to a small kitchenette in the corner making some tea.  
“Breach initiated placing your call”  
Ember appeared in her chair, a small breeze lifting some papers. The call went through and a screen showing the main room at Star Labs came up, a little grainy but good.  
“Cisco? Barry? Hello Anyone Home?”  
“Ember?!!!!!!” Cisco’s Face appeared in the screen. “You’re alive?!”  
“Cisco! So are you! Your hair is longer, I like it. How are things? How’s Barry?”  
“Yeah, I’ve been using that Shampoo you suggested, jut deep conditioned it last night. Things are going good right now, I don’t want to Jinx anything but we are good”  
“That’s great, How’s my Brother though?”  
“He’s … good”, Cisco hesitated.  
“Cisco! What’s wrong?” Ember chastised him, he had the grace to look a little sheepish.  
“I’m mad at him right now, he destroyed the suit”  
“Oh, I’m sorry Cisco. I bet the new one is even better though right” she tried to cheer him up.  
“Yes it is, it’s awesome, even better than the first one”  
“I’m glad” Ember looked a Little sad for a moment though. “So he’s not at the Lab?”  
“No, he’s in Star City with Oliver”  
“Oh” the sad look deepened and she pulled up a screen to check how much longer the breach would last. “I don’t suppose to can boost my stream so I can talk to him?” a hopeful puppy look sliding onto her face, one she knew Cisco couldn’t resist.  
“Of course” He said his attention switching to another screen. “How is Phillip doing?” Cisco had helped Ember develop Phillip and always asked after he’s progress.  
“I am doing, well Mr. Ramon” Phillip said, “I do miss being entirely unique though”  
“My Boss has an A.I. that runs thing for him”, Ember explained.  
“Aww I’m sorry Phil”, Cisco commiserated with Phillip. “Here I’m patching you through to the Arrow Cave now”.  
“Thanks Cisco”  
The screen went blank for a moment then Felicity’s face showed up with Barry standing right behind her, the mask and cowl of his suit down. Both were wearing huge grins.  
“Hey Felicity, Twinzy” Ember greeted Felicity and her twin brother.  
“Wait, your twins?!” Felicity asked in her usual oblivious manner. Barry and Ember laughed.  
“Yes” Barry nudged Felicity “can I talk to my sister please?”  
“Of course” she beamed at him and sat for a moment, “Oh, you mean with me out of the picture.” She got up. Barry sat in her seat after thanking her.  
“So how long do we have to talk?” he asked softly. Ember flicked between some screens.  
“About 10 minutes, if my calculations are correct and my materials hold up”  
Barry nodded, and just gazed at her for a moment.  
“When are you coming home Sis?” this caused her so sigh.  
“I don’t know, with you and Wally and new speedsters popping up all the time… You don’t really need me there” she rubbed her face and Barry’s eyes turned sad, “there are a lot of super’s here, a lot of different kinds of supers, but here I am utterly unique”  
“I understand, Ember, but I miss you, Cisco missed you”, “I miss you”, Ember could hear Felicity yelling in the background before Oliver shushed her. The twin speedsters shared a smile over that before Barry continued, “take the time you need but Ember, come back home, when your ready ok?”  
“Yeah, ok” Ember said. An Alarm went off and she looked at her other screen, “that’s not right”  
“What’s wrong?” Barry asked worriedly  
“Some of my material are failing I’m going to have to sign off early. Don’t worry ill call back once I get everything sorted, might be a while before I get new materials though, love you”  
“Love you too, Ember, Bye”  
“Bye” Ember ended the call and started typing wildly. “Shut it down Phillip”  
“I’m trying Love but there is too much excess energy”  
“Can you siphon it off?”  
“Trying, but it seems to want to release it violently, you might want to take cover”  
“Shut down power access to the shard and try to add dampening vibrations to the Vibranium”.  
A Shock wave of vibrations blasted forth from the device, knocking Ember from her chair and to the ground. She quickly scrambled up but as she was righting her chair attention glued to the screens again, another more powerful wave emanated from and destroyed the device. The wave threw Ember across the room, her head and shoulder impacting the hard concrete wall. A streak of blood followed her as she slid down the wall. She lay there dazed for a full 5 minutes before standing and surveying the wreckage around her. Tables were upended and many of her in-progress projects  
now probably salvageable. The ballistic glass cases of her finished projects and Phillip’s systems, seemed to have done their job but were now spider webbed with cracks. Ember gripped her shoulder, wincing.  
“Phillip, you there?”  
“As always love” came his voice from her pocket. She pulled her phone out.  
“I take it the speakers are on in the room?”  
“Yes, however I am still connected to Stark's mainframe”.  
“Good, Any damage to the rest of the Tower?”  
“No, however they did feel both tremors and any of the team are at your door begging entry”  
“Just a second let me hide some stuff” and she zoomed around the room. A Second later when the door opened the room didn’t look half as bad and several of the destroyed or partially destroyed projects were stashed in hiding places.


	2. Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little shorter but this rounds out what i had on Tumblr.  
> please enjoy

When Tony was heading back into the Avengers Tower with some Chimichangas he had bought for Ember. He didn’t know why she liked them so much but whenever he got them for her she just snickered and whispered “did someone say chimichanga?” before breaking into giggles. Anyway, when Tony got back into the tower, he noticed a slight vibration, Thor approached him.  
“Stark, what is going on? The tower shook as if from a great attack. Captain said that you were in your lab, but I find you here, with *sniff* food”  
“No, no attack and I’m not in my lab, Ember is though and the food is for her”  
“Ahh, Lady Ember, I would accompany you to see her, COME BROTHER” he turned to Loki who was training behind him.  
“Wait wait wait, what is horns doing here?” Tony pointed at Loki.  
“The Allfather decided it would be a good practice in humility for his to spend some time among the people he tried to concur. Do not worry Stark his magic has been bound”  
Tony glared at Loki one more time and opened his mouth to object when a worse tremor spread throughout the tower. Nearly knocking Tony off his feet.  
“F.R.I.D.A.Y. where did that come from?”  
“Ember’s lab, boss, I am picking up huge amounts of unknown energy although it shows similar properties to the tesseract”.  
Tony took off running towards the stairs, Thor and Loki close behind. When they got to the door of Ember’s Lab it was dented and looked jammed. Tony pressed the intercom, “Ember? Ember are you ok?”  
A male voice answered in a smooth British accent, “I’m sorry Mr. Stark, but Ember cannot hear you. The speakers within her lab were damaged. She is however fine”.  
“Open the door Phillip”  
“I’m sorry, she has not given me permission to do that yet”  
“OPEN THE DAMN DOOR PHILLIP”, Tony shouted. His outburst caused Thor and Loki to glance at each other.  
“Hmmm No”, Phillip replied, personality dripping from his voice. There was a pause filled with only Tony’s heavy breathing. Before Phillip’s voice filled the air again, “My apologies you may go in now”, and the sound of bolts being released in the door came before Tony wrenched it open.  
The Lab looked awful, but not as bad as Tony expected. There was a slight breeze and what almost looked like orange lightning for a split second before Tony saw Ember sitting in her chair staring at some cracked computer screens. She looked up, “Is that food? I smell food”  
“Ember are you alright?” Tony surveyed the lab suspiciously  
“Yes I’m fine, Tony, will be great once I eat”  
Tony stared at her dumbfounded then his gaze shifted to the smear of blood on the wall behind her. “Eating doesn’t heal head injuries” he muttered numbly. Thor and Loki filed into the room gazing around.  
“What head injury, Tony? I said I’m fine” Ember said cocking her head.  
“What is this?” Loki asked lifting a device from a dented table.  
“Don’t touch that”, Ember jumped up “It’s delicate”  
“I could hardly do more damage than has already been done love” Loki said but set it down before turning his attention to other things and Tony distracted Ember again.  
“Damn it Ember there is blood on the wall and the back of your head, you have obviously been injured I’m taking you to the Med Bay Now”  
“No Im fine Tony” Ember began insisting when she was interrupted by Loki again.  
“Know this is interesting” He held up a shard that must have broken off her tesseract fragment. The suddenly it was gone from his hand and almost as if by magic Ember shifted positions in a split second going from standing beside the table to in the doorway few things having shifted around the lab and that strange orange lighting crackling ever so slightly in her eyes.  
“What’s interesting?” She asked casually her hair no longer matted with blood and her cloths straightened.  
Loki’s eyes were wide as were Tony’s and Thor was completely dumbfounded.  
“W…weren’t you just by the table?” Tony asked still in shock.  
“Yes then I walked to the door, you were taking me to the Med Bay remember? Are you sure I was the one who hit my head, you seem a little slow today Tony”  
Thor and Tony followed her out of the room, confused but simply relieved she seemed alright. Loki however as the God of Lies could sense the mischief in her words and was determined to find out her secret. If only for curiosities sake. Or that what he told himself as he followed the group from the room. The door closing and locking on its own behind them.  
Yes Ember was hiding something they all knew it.


End file.
